


the undone and the divine

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Honestly mairon didn't need much seducing, M/M, Mairon knows what he wants, This was supposed to be a t-rated character study, but mairon and melkor had other ideas, seduction of mairon, the years of the lamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: In which Mairon Aulendil joins Melkor.Title from Bedroom Hymns by Florence + the Machine.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Melkor had been watching the flame-eyed Maia for some time now.

Melkor knew that he needed a lieutenant. Someone to keep Utumno functioning while he created and schemed and traveled, someone with the intelligence to work at his side, someone who would be loyal but would also know when to question him. 

Watching how effortlessly Mairon commanded Aule's Maiar, how cleverly he wrought incredible works yet still searched for ways to improve them, and how sharply he argued with Aule, Melkor thought he might just have found one. 

In the form of a shadow, Melkor watched him carefully shaping a necklace. The rest of the Maiar in the forges had already left to rest, but Mairon had not.

Melkor was admiring how his soft curls looked like fire against his warm brown skin when Mairon turned to look directly at him with eyes lined with black and gold, "My lord Melkor, it does not suit you to hide in the shadows."

Melkor would have blinked in astonishment if he had had eyes in that moment. Instead, he shifted into his physical form, his hair and eyes darker than midnight.

"How long have you known I was watching you?" Melkor asked, still startled.

Mairon shrugged languidly, "Since that revel when I first saw you. You turned into a shadow to follow me then."

"Why did you not say something?" Melkor still seemed confused. 

He smiled sharply with blood-red lips, "I wished to see what you would do. So tell me, my lord Melkor, what do you intend to do with me?"

Melkor did not feel prepared to speak this candidly, "I would offer you a position at my side, with more power in your hands than you will ever be given here."

"Indeed, lord?" Mairon raised one eyebrow, "Where would this great power be? Certainly not in Almaren, for I know you hold no such power here."

"I would show you, Mairon, if you gave me the chance," Melkor offered, "Someone as fearless and clever as you should not be controlled by the Valar's pointless rules."

Mairon smiled wider, revealing curved fangs, "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement. Where is this place of great power?"

"North," Melkor told him, "In the Iron Mountains."

Mairon shuddered, massive bat-like wings growing from his back, "Then let's fly." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Mairon and Melkor circled the black fortress on the mountainside.

Mairon landed at the top of a tower, his shadowy wings melting back into his skin. Melkor followed suit. 

Mairon was the first to break the silence, "Impressive. You have accomplished much."

"That's high praise, coming from you," Melkor replied, amused. 

Mairon raised an eyebrow, "Disappointed? Did you expect me to be effusive?"

Melkor shook his head, smiling, "Never. You're not afraid of anything, even me. That's why you're here."

"I'm not afraid of you," Mairon replied cryptically, "That doesn't mean I fear nothing."

"What do you fear then, Mairon?" Melkor asked. 

"To atrophy," Mairon answered bitterly, "To spend eternity making trinkets and obeying senseless rulings from a distant king when I could be shaping Arda."

"Then we are in agreement, then," Melkor said, "Would you become my lieutenant and swear yourself to me, and shape the fate of Arda at my side?"

Mairon responded carefully, "I would swear myself to you, Lord Melkor, if you swore to me in turn that your offer to me is without deception."

"Would you have me swear in the name of Eru?" Melkor laughed coldly, "You should know Eru's will is not held in high regard here."

Mairon did not flinch, "I would have you swear in your own name, for that is what you value most."

Melkor agreed, impressed by his nerve, "Very well. I swear to you in my own name that my offer to you is without deceit."

Mairon knelt, his flaming hair falling into his face, "I renounce all loyalties to Eru and all other Valar, and swear fealty to Lord Melkor, Rightful High King of Arda."

"Then rise, Lord Mairon, Lieutenant of Angband," Melkor seemed satisfied.

Mairon rose, smiling coldly, "Lord Mairon. I like that."

"You're going to hear it a lot from now on," Melkor told him, "There is a tradition in Utumno, that a bargain is ended with a kiss."

Mairon laughed, "Then kiss me, Lord Melkor."

Melkor leaned down and kissed him fiercely, tangling his hands in Mairon's soft hair. Mairon kissed him back.

Mairon smiled against his lips, "Perhaps you should invent new traditions more often, my lord."

"Yeah, alright, I made that up on the spot," Melkor admitted, a bit awkwardly.

"I'm shivering out here," Mairon smiled invitingly, "Perhaps you should take me to your rooms and warm me up."


	3. Chapter 3

Mairon lay with his head on Melkor's chest as Melkor played with his blood-red hair. 

"That was wonderful," Mairon smiled lazily. 

Melkor kissed the top of his head, "It was."

Mairon laughed, "I'm really glad I got tired of waiting for you to speak to me." 

"Oh, hush," Melkor swatted at his lover's ass, "I was going to do it eventually."

Mairon raised a perfect eyebrow, "Hopefully sometime in the next millenium."

Melkor playfully hit him again, "I was planning to talk to you tonight, actually."

"I find that difficult to believe, given that you spent months spying on me without saying a word," Mairon said as he kissed and bit his lover's neck.

Melkor grabbed him by the hair, "Are you intentionally disrespecting me? Do you want me to discipline you again, little flame?"

"If my lord would find pleasure in my punishment, then I would submit to him," Mairon purred. 

"Good," Melkor growled, "Get my whip, little flame." 

Later, Mairon lay in his lover's arms, covered in bruises and blood and smiling with satisfaction.

Mairon attempted to sit up, and Melkor immediately pulled him back roughly.

"My lord," Mairon began, "I have work to do."

"It can wait," Melkor replied, running a hand between his lieutenant's thighs. 

"Someone will start asking questions if I don't start heading back to Almaren soon," Mairon pointed out.

Melkor looked confused, "You're not going back to Almaren. You're my lieutenant now. You're needed in Utumno."

"I know you need a lieutenant, my lord, but I also know you plan to destroy those hideous Lamps," Mairon explained, "Right now, you need a spy more than you need me here. Once we destroy the Lamps, I'm all yours."

Melkor paused, clearly surprised by how Mairon had realized exactly what his plans were, "I believe we have a deal, Lord Mairon." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated.


End file.
